darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
ARTIFACTS To obtain an artifact, all you need to do is decap a player in your pk range. If you do not like that artifact, you may destroy it. You can only have 1 artifact at a time, and the only way to get rid of it is to get decap'd by another player, or to destroy it yourself. Here is the list of artifacts. The one you get is totally random, and more than 1 may exist in the game at the same time. They give no powers except for the ones stated, so artifacts here don't grant extra damcap. Artifacts here also work on a paper-rock-scissors system, meaning that any one artifact will have a larger affect against a player who has an artifact weak to the one you have. Example: Seers Orb gives you the ability to scry anyone in the mud. Glass Eye damages someone who scries its owner. That is a very obvious one, most of them aren't so obvious and you can find them through other people and experimentation. Artifact Name: Power-Description. Robe of Dark Shadows: Specter- This command allows you to become invisible to all players. Unlike normal invis powers however, you do not become visible again until you turn the power off, get hit by faerie fog, or attack a player. Jewel of Revealing Light: Supersight- This artifact allows you to see any player through any shield/darkness. It also grants you the powers of Scry, Readaura, and ThirdEye. Vine Boots: Vines- This artifact damages your opponent every other turn. Temporal Staff: Warp- This command allows you to stop time around you and your victim. While time is halted, neither of you can leave the room by any means. Warlord's Battle Helm: Critical Strike- While wearing this artifact, you have a small chance of dealing a critical strike to your opponent. A critical strike will hit for part of your damcap in damage. Sleeves of Supreme Protection: Holy Aura- This artifact reduces the damage you take by one tenth. Death Amulet: Amulet- This command allows you to cast a curse on someone in the room, which lowers their hitroll and damroll. While wearing this amulet, no one in the room with you (that you can gang) will be able to regen, except for you. Rat Flute: Playflute- When typed with no arguments, this command will stop all fighting in the room you are in. If you specify a target mobile or player, that person will become charmed and join you. SwitchStrike: Quick Reflex- This artifact blocks an opponent's first attack with one of your own. Crystal Shard: Reverberation- This artifact will counterattack any damage dealt to you, much like an angel's eye for an eye power. Silver Challice: Super-Regen- This artifact boosts your regen significantly. You will regenerate lost limbs much quicker, and more hp/mana/move. Glass Eye: Trap- This artifact will counterattack any scry attempt made upon you, with devastating consequences. Stone Idol: Inviolate- This artifact makes you inviolate. Impenetrable. As a result your limbs may not be removed, and most stuns are blocked. Dark Assassin's Dagger: Mist- This artifact allows your weapons to bypass more of your opponent's parry/dodge abilities. Gemini Cannon: Aquiretarget- Aquire a new target player globally. You must be able to see them. Geminicheck- Check the status of your target, including location and hp/mana/move. Geminifire- Fire your gemini cannon, it takes time to charge up. If the target enters the same room as you, the sequence is aborted. This attack does 35% of their hp in damage. If you type any commands while firing, it is aborted. Surveyor's Map: This artifact is known to improve the chances of materials being found when killing monsters. Where- This artifact allows you to sense caches of materials in the area with you by using the where command. Veil of the Traitor: Disguise- This artifact allows one to bypass all traps in a kingdom area. ''' CLASSARTIFACTS''' Every class has a special artifact it can gain on a small chance with each decap. The powers are as follows: Angel ({State of Divinity}): Third round of damage with kill, weaker than a normal melee round. Touch success drops. Demon Sign of the Beast -: If unnerve fails, it will not unstance the demon and will lag a bit more. Drow Warrior .o0 Invisible Darkness 0o.: Dgarotte works without darkness. Drow Mage .o0 Chaotic Fury 0o.: Chaosshield autos are stronger. Drow Cleric .o0 A Spiders Web 0o.: There is a small chance that each hit of damage will be absorbed instead. Lich >>*Runic Pendant*<<: Learn how to summon the Rune golem. Monk/Assassin .xPowerx.: Combo hits lag less. Ninja -|- Cancerous Claw -|-: Your tsume become coated in poison. Samurai (Mark of the Bushido): Combo 40 available, which drains hp. Droid {-}Core Access{-}: Greater Battery Capacity Tanarri {Flames of the Abyss}: Higher resist, and an extra effect added to infernal. Undead Knight A Skull Moon of Pure Fear: Stronger fear aura. Wolf (Tooth of Fenris): Stronger talons. Zombie )(Undying Flesh)(: Chance for an ounce of lag on the victim with successful relinquish. Kekkaishi |@|A Floating Steel Hoop|@|: Chance to block a successful flexing of a barrier. Vampire <>: Midnight doesn't drop baal/flash/tide, but only restores 2/3 of your lost hp. Also increases Potence by 1. Sorceror -\\Magical Formulas//-: Lower mana usage from spells. Avenger +/_Ring of Animosity_\+: Greater fury capacity. Phoenix +>>Livewire<<+: Engulf never turns off. Dragon :=A Vial of Elder Dragonblood=:: Gain the ability to breathe pure darkness. Shinobi \|/-Chakra Band-\|/: Chakra regens more rapidly and also in combat. Has a special affect for Taijutsus. Taross >]^Power^[< Grants an additional 15 Taross points at the cost of some middy damage.